The Other Side
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Gibbs goes to L.A. instead of Jenny. Before he leaves he gets in a VERY public fight with her. Jibbs. Mentions of Tiva, although not very many.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am still working on my other stories, and this idea keeps making me angry, so I figured to try it out. It will have 3 chapters. The first is a prologue, and then it goes from there!**_

_**Little background: Gibbs goes to LA instead of Jenny, Tony and Ziva do NOT accompany him there. No one does. Not even Mike. Everyone thinks that Vance has shot and killed him, but that won't come into play until the next chapter! Again, this is the prologue, and it is Jibbs of course! And I don't own ANY of them. Which is quite tragic.**_

Tony flinched as he heard the Director's door slam. And then other things slammed. Ziva, McGee, and every other agent in the building were looking in that direction, even though they tried to hide it.

Gibbs stormed out of the office and was almost to the stairs when Jenny came out.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Her voice was loud, calm, angry, threatening all in one.

Gibbs spun on his heel and headed back to her. They spoke in hushed, angry tones and McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Abby all stood and stared.

"She is crying." Ziva stated quietly from behind Tony.

Indeed, there was a tear slipping down her face.

"Oh my." Ducky stated as he joined the group.

Jenny's hand connected with Gibbs' face and then she turned on her heel and walked into her office. Gibbs stood for a minute, watching her leave. Then he thundered down the stairs and grabbed his gear from his desk.

"I'm going to L.A. for the week. I'll see you then."

Everyone silently watched him leave, and then sporadically throughout the week, their eyes made their way to Jenny's door.

_**This may be confusing, I know. I will explain it in the next chapter, which should be posted tonight, I promise! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm hoping I get more reviews on this one! Thanks to the 3 of you…anyway, this chapter will explain the fight and I really hope it makes sense! If my stories aren't getting updated quickly it's because of this ugly, dead Christmas tree cramping my style! I don't own anyone in this show. Darn. **_

Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose as she allowed her mind to drift to the argument she had had with Gibbs two days ago:

"_Agent Gibbs." Jenny set her glasses on her desk as Gibbs burst in through the door._

"_Did you know about Tony and Ziva?"_

"_Jethro, everyone knew about Tony and Ziva."_

"_I didn't!"_

"_Then maybe you shouldn't be an investigator?"_

"_How long has it been going on?" _

"_Three months."_

_Gibbs stopped pacing and stared at Jenny. Jenny smirked at him. _

"_They remind me of us, Jethro."_

"_Except maybe Ziva will make a smart decision."_

"_Are you implying that I am not smart, Agent Gibbs?"_

"_No, Jen, I am saying your decisions weren't smart."_

"_I did what I had to do."_

"_Self-centered woman." Gibbs muttered under his breath as he walked out of her office._

_Jenny stormed out after him, ignoring Cynthia's confused stare. Jenny emerged onto the catwalk to find Gibbs almost to the stairs._

"_Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny knew every agent on this floor was staring. She didn't care._

"_This conversation is over, Jen." Gibbs hissed through his teeth as he crowded her personal space._

"_I am your boss, Jethro. This conversation is over when I say."_

"_Ok, then, you want to hear about how I loved you when we were undercover, then you upped and left? How I loathed you until that day almost four years ago? Or how about my relationship with Hollis and how I was just using it to replace you, but it never worked?"_

_Jenny started, "How about how you made me feel, displaying Hollis to the world? How SecNav was convinced we were sleeping together?"_

"_Jenny, if we were sleeping together, maybe you wouldn't be acting like a hormonal teenager on her period."_

_Without thinking, Jenny slapped him. She could hear the agent's gasp from below; she noticed how Gibbs' breath hitched._

"_This conversation is over, Special Agent Gibbs."_

Jenny leaned back in her chair and moaned, she knew she hadn't made the best choices in her past, but did Gibbs always have to call her out on it?

Her phone ringing brought her back to reality. Little did she know, this phone call would change her reality for the next week.

…………

Tony and Ziva were standing in front of the plasma when Jenny's office door slammed. They both jumped and looked up at her. She was pounding down the stairs in insanely high heels. The more shocking aspect of it was that she was loading her gun with anger and force. She wasn't looking at anyone as she entered the elevator, glaring at a Probie who quickly ran from the elevator so she would be alone.

"That doesn't look good." Tony winced as he imagined what Jenny would do to whomever she was mad at.

"You think, Tony?"

"Let's go help Abby!"

…………

"What can I do for you?" Abby chirped as she took the Caf-Pow from Tony.

"The Director just stormed out of the building, with her gun, glaring at probies."

"Ouch. What should I do?"

"See if she got a phone call or something."

"Tony! I can't hack into the Director's calls! That's illegal!"

"We will take the blame, Abby." Ziva added from Tony's side.

"Fine." Abby sighed as she turned to her computer and typed.

"Where's McGee?" Tony looked into Abby's office.

"Getting Abby lunch." McGee said from behind the group as he appeared with a bag of take-out.

"How long is this gonna take Abby?" Tony asked as he sniffed the bags, making Ziva head-slap him.

"A few more minutes…ok I am in her call log, she got a call from Assistant Director Leon Vance."

…………

Jenny hit the emergency switch in the elevator and slunk down to the floor. Tears streamed from her eyes, she knew she should probably wait to cry until she was home later, but she couldn't help it. Vance had called and said that Gibbs was dead. Her Gibbs! And the last words she had said to him were, "This conversation is over, Special Agent Gibbs."

Just like Gibbs' life.

…………

"Ducky!" Tony called into autopsy. The doctor was standing over his desk, with the phone in his hands.

"Ducky?"

"Anthony, my dear boy. Have you heard?" Ducky's voice was wavering.

"About the Director storming out of the building with a gun?"

"Oh my."

"I'm going to assume that that's not what you were talking about, Ducky?"

"Jethro is dead."

"How…how?"

"Murdered."

………………

Tony walked back to Abby's lab in a daze. No wonder the Director had seemed so angry.

"Tony, did Ducky know anything?" Abby danced up to him as he stepped in the room.

"Gibbs. Gibbs is dead." Tony whispered so only Abby could hear.

Ziva and McGee jumped at Abby's scream, watching as Abby crumpled into Tony's arms and sobbed.

…………….

"Leon Vance. My office RIGHT now." Jenny was giving Vance Gibbs' infamous glare as she herded him and two FBI agents into the elevator and up to her office.

When they stepped off of the elevator, the first thing Jenny noticed was Abby sobbing into McGee's arms, they obviously knew. Jenny walked with as much anger and confidence as she could manage. Which probably wasn't much, considering the man that she loved more than life itself just died.

Once they were in her office, Jenny turned on Vance, ready to pounce, "How did this happen?"

"We were in a diner. A group of men came in and shot the place up. Gibbs died."

"Vance. I am not going to ask you again, what happened?"

"We were talking, mainly about you. Then a man came in and started shooting. I shot back. Guess I missed the man and hit Gibbs."

Vance watched as Jenny's eyes flashed hatred at him. "I will be opening an investigation on the murder of Jethro Gibbs. And you, Leon Vance, are the main suspect."

"It was an accident!" Vance blurted as the two FBI agents cuffed him.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time."

……………

Tony squinted into the sun outside the tiny diner that Gibbs had taken his last breath inside. Jenny had ordered he and Ziva to go and investigate. When they had gotten there, they found that the man who had come in was a cop, and his gun hadn't been fired once.

Ziva was inside photographing the blood smears.

"Tony. If Gibbs died inside here, there would be a lot more blood."

"Are you saying he didn't die here then, Zee-Vah?"

"I am saying that he may still be alive, Tony. We need to go back to Washington."

…………………

SecNav had forced Jenny to go home. Here she was, in her study, with a glass of bourbon. She had sent Noemi home three hours ago. That's when she had started crying. She was still crying. And she was drunk, so tomorrow she would have red eyes and a killer headache, and Gibbs wouldn't be there to help. Jenny pushed herself out of the chair and upstairs to her bed.

The next morning, Jenny was making coffee when she swore she heard Gibbs whisper her name. When Noemi came fifteen minutes later, she found Jenny crying on the floor by the coffee pot. Noemi was a lifesaver, as she helped Jenny upstairs and into bed. Throughout the day, Noemi would come and leave a fresh glass of water and occasionally something to eat.

………………

Ziva, Tony, and McGee were all sitting at their desks. But they weren't doing any work. They were staring at Gibbs' empty desk, trying to decide who should go through it.

"Jenny should. She was the closest to Gibbs out of anyone in the building." Ziva decided as she stood up to leave.

"Anybody know how Abby's holding up?" Tony wondered aloud.

"She won't get out of bed." McGee sighed as he also stood to leave.

"How much do you want to bet that Jenny is still in bed too?" Tony asked as he headed towards the elevator with the group.

"Tony, now is not the time." Ziva hissed as she left the group and went into the bathroom.

…………….

The next morning, Jenny got out of bed, made coffee, got into her car with her security detail and headed into her office on autopilot. It had been a week since she had gotten the news that Gibbs was dead. She decided to bury herself in paperwork to take her mind off of it.

At nine p.m., she made herself go home, if Gibbs had been there, he would have forced her to get home at a reasonable hour. She went straight to bed without eating and cried herself to sleep. Just like Abby and Ziva. Tony was too drunk to remember if he cried or not, and McGee lost himself in his writing. Ducky went to Gibbs' house and drank bourbon in the basement, while talking into the empty house about he and Gibbs' past adventures.

_**Sorry if that was depressing! Next chapter will be hopefully up tonight! It is the last chapter, as well. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story will not leave me alone! This is the last chapter, and I hope you like it! I still don't own them!**_

You can handle this. You can do it.

Jenny repeated these lines to herself as she stepped onto the catwalk and headed towards the balcony. Tony and Ziva were standing by their desks, talking to Abby and McGee. Ducky was coming out of the elevator and heading towards them. Jenny watched as Tony stared down Ziva's shirt, and she smiled sadly.

Abby said something and the group looked up at her, and then quickly looked away. Jenny knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

………………..

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and stood off to the side, watching Jenny. She was leaning against the balcony in the same spot they had had their fight. He made his way over to her and motioned for his team to be quiet and not alert Jenny as to his presence.

…………………

Ducky joined the group of his favorite team and huddled them all closer to him.

"I just spoke with Leon. Gibbs is not dead, he was carrying out a mission and he had to fake his death."

"Ducky, how do you know he isn't lying?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I am looking at Gibbs right now." Ziva stated.

Everyone looked up at him. Gibbs placed his finer to his lips and they all smiled and made themselves look busy so they could watch.

……………………

Jenny felt the tears coming as she watched Gibbs' team talk amongst themselves. Someone was standing next to her, but she really didn't care to see who it was.

"You don't look too good, Jen."

Jenny whirled around and came face-to-face with Gibbs. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

…………………

Everyone watched Gibbs and Jenny kiss on the catwalk, and all throughout the floor, agents groaned and handed money to Tony, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sweet cheeks, you want lobster tonight?"

…………………

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. When they pulled apart, Jenny nuzzled her head into his neck and he could feel her crying.

"Jen," he started.

"Don't EVER do that to me again, Jethro."

"Not planning on it."

Gibbs stared into her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You broke a rule." Jenny smirked.

"And now I'm about to break another one." He whispered as he guided her into her office.

……………………

After having sex on Jenny's desk, the pair went to Jenny's house. They were lying in her bed naked. Gibbs was tracing his finger down her spine.

"I cried every night." Jenny whispered.

"I didn't want to do it."

"Then why did you?"

"I had to."

"I love you." Jenny whispered, even quieter than before.

"I know."

"Hey!" Jenny gently hit his bare chest.

"I love you too, Jen, you should never doubt that."

"I never did." Jenny murmured as she rolled on top of him.

_**Basically, he had to fake his death for some case, so Leon isn't a bad guy, unfortunately. Review! **_


End file.
